New Year New Start
by HPFremione21
Summary: Takes place in 5th year Order of the Phoenix: After spending the summer in California Hermione decided with a new year she should do a new her. hoping to help harry with Voldermort's return and hoping to catch the eye of a certain twin named Fred. Sorry suck at summaries Fred/Hermione
1. A New Book Worm

Hermione couldn't believe it why does all this stuff happen to harry he is probably one of the nicest people she has ever met. He had no choice but to use the Patronis charm he had to save himself and his cousin. Hermione just recently heard the news as she only arrived to 12 Grimmauld place a day ago. She spent her summer in California on vacation thought it be best get her mind off the fact Voldermort has returned. During that summer Hermione style change she still was her she just changed her look a bit. Everyone was shocked when she opened the door.

" _Hermione wow you look amazing!" Ginny said hugging her friend._

" _Thanks Ginny California will do that to you"_

 _Hermione was happy with her new look. She was wearing a summer dress that was a champagne or eggshell on top with a nice lace design the bottom of the dress was a light navy blue with flowers on it that came up to her middle thigh. She paired the dress with a brown belt around the waist. Even though she in a dress she still wanted to be conservative so she had a light worn denim jacket. Her hair was tamed finally she found product that worked since she couldn't use magic outside of school yet. It was a dark blonde on top and had lighter blonde highlights towards the ends. Her make-up was simple just browns a nudes colors she went with a natural look she wanted to enhance her features not hide them._

" _I can't believe it bet you Fr..."_

" _sssh Ginny not so loud you know that's confidential"_

" _right I'm sorry I'm just so thrilled, You were always pretty but you look more polished"_

" _Thanks"_

 _Yes she was crushing on a certain red head and no it wasn't Ron her and Ron would only be friends he seems quite happy with his new flame Lavender. Hermione didn't really like her but it made Ron happy so what can you do. No Hermione was crushing on none other than Fred Weasley._

" _So where is everyone?" Hermione asked_

" _you mean where's a certain brother of mine who has a twin named George?"_

" _Hermione just rolled her eyes._

" _There upstairs Ron and mom are in the kitchen. Dad's with lupin, moody, kingsley, and Sirius in the room upstairs on the left"_

" _Why?"_

" _They won't tell us, I know it's about harry and the dementor attack."_

" _WHAT ATTACK?!"_

" _Sssh Hermione!"_

" _spry what happened?"_

" _let's say ho to everyone first then we'll have girly time upstairs yeah?"_

 _Hermione just followed her. Ron as the first to see her._

" _Hermione!" Ron ran and gave his friend a big hug. "Wow you look great!"_

" _Thanks how was your summer? How's Lavender?"_

" _It was great. She's good"_

" _Hermione dear!" nest thing Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley gave her hug she gave such motherly hugs she was like a second mom to Hermione._

" _Hello Mrs. Weasley" She was let go finally_

 _Then she finally heard a voice of a certain red head whose twin she was crushing on._

" _Is that our favorite book worm?" George said coming down the stairs followed by Fred_

" _George! Fred!"_

" _Oh my happened to our bushy book hair book worm?"_

" _I do say Forge she may be an imposter'_

" _Yes quit right"_

" _Stop it you two she was in California for the summer she got that California touch to her" Ginny said_

" _Well our dear Hermione you do look ravishing doesn't she Gred?"  
"Most defiantly!"_

 _Ginny and Hermione headed upstairs to get Hermione caught up with what was going on._

Hermione couldn't sleep her head was swarming with questions. Harry will be here tomorrow and some of those will get answered. She was finishing getting ready for bed, Ginny was already dead asleep. It was summer so it was still hot. So Hermione decided to wear a pair pink pajama shorts that were from Hollister they were a little shorter then Hermione thought when she bought them but hey w/e it's just for sleeping in plus she was hoping Fred see her. She paired it with a white tank top that went right below her bellow button she decided not to wear a bra home is where the bra isn't. She put her long hair into a high ponytail to get it out of her face. Since she couldn't sleep she decided to go to the living area and curl up with a book and read a bit. Her mind drifted off to Fred and how handsome he got over the summer his red hair was now shorter than before but still good amount and qudditch really did him well he got pretty broad during the summer. His smile made her melt. She hope he liked the change I mean he looked like he did she didn't do it to impress him but feel better about herself but pleasing him was a plus. She let her mind wander without realizing someone was coming down the stairs.


	2. A Little Talk And A Trip To Diagon Alley

Fred couldn't sleep his mind wandered off to thinking of a beautiful witch he has been crushing on since the Yule Ball. He thought about Hermione a lot during the summer and was sad knowing she was in California cause they wouldn't be able to write to her though she never really wrote to him but Ginny was more than happy to read parts of it the private parts she left which made me curious very curious. Hermione certainly changed during the summer. He always thought she was cute for a know it all book worm. But seeing her today his mind was blown away she turned into beautiful young women. She had curves in the right places. Her hair was tamed and so flowy and beautiful. He kept thinking how it went past her shoulders with lose curls. He wanted to run his hands through it. When he found out Ron and Hermione were only going to be friends he was so thrilled he had to keep his feelings intact for Ron since he saw her first so he technically had dibs but since he's dating Lavender Hermione was up for grabs. He knew he'd have to make a move cause with how she looked and all the boys at Hogwarts it would be hard to catch her attention. He decided since he kept sleep he would head down to living room to relax with a cup of tea. As he came down the stairs her saw on the couch with a fire lit was the witch who he was just thinking about. She seemed to be deep in thought he snuck to the kitchen and decided to make 2 cups of tea. Once the tea was made he headed back to living room she was still deep in thought he wondered what she was thinking about what was going on in the beautiful head of hers.

"Tea for your thoughts?"

"Oh thank you"

"Why are you up so late my little bookworm?"

"I couldn't sleep still adjusting to time difference I guess"

They sat quiet for a few minutes. Till Fred broke the silence

"So how was California?"

"It was amazing kind of hot but nice. How was your summer? You stay out of trouble?"

"You wound me Granger I'm never in trouble' he said placing a hand over his heart acting offended

"Yeah ok" she giggled

God he loved her laugh. She started talking about some jokes she remembered we played. Luckily I was great at multi-tasking listen while thinking of something else it was a gift. He tried to keep his eyes on her face but it was hard especially since she was sitting on the couch in a tank and booty shorts her legs looked like they could go on forever and he stomach was showing a bit and his eyes wondered to her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra he grabbed a pillow on put it on his lap casually to cover a certain body part that was getting hard.

"Do you believe Harry?"

"What? I'm sorry what do you mean?"

"About you know who returning"

"Honestly I don't know I mean it's hard to believe but at the same time harry is like a brother and I know he'd never cry wolf"

"Cry wolf? You've heard of that story?

"Yep. Ron was known for doing that to George and me a lot growing up"

"That sounds like Ron, but I bet you did do stuff"

"Maybe just put spiders in his bed occasionally. So why did you ask?"

"About believing harry?'

"Yeah"

She sat and thought for a few seconds

"I guess I just want to know who we can rely on if we need it."

"Need it? What do you thinks going to happen?"

"I don't know but I'm scared about this year with you know who being back. Harry's safety. It's just I'm scared"

Fred ran a hand through his hair and looked at the witch beside him. His heart felt for her. She was muggle born she has every right to be scared. He went to grab her hand in his. He wanted so desperately to take all her fears away.

"Nothing's going to happen to Harry he's boy wonder remember? You guys have lived through a lot. And he has a whole family backing him up"

"That's true. Well I think I'll get to bed."

Hermione got up and gave Fred and kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Fred, you put my mind at ease"

"You're welcome Milady"

With that Hermione headed up to the room she shared with Ginny to sleep her mind semi at ease. A few minutes later Fred headed to his room. 'It's going to be one hell of a year' he said touching his cheek where Hermione kissed him and fell in a peaceful slumber with a smile on his face.

It was probably about 7:30 in the morning Molly was an early riser and was of course cooking breakfast for everyone. Hermione as well was an early riser as well. She got up and decided to take a shower and get her day started. She was excited to see harry. She turned off the shower brushed her teeth and did her daily routine. She put her hair product in her hair and finished her hair used a curling spell/drying spell (there are so many wizards they won't know who it is) She got changed she was leaving the bathroom when she bumped into someone and almost knocked them over luckily this body caught them.

"Slow down the Granger, knock us down the stairs"

"Sorry" she said adjusting herself. When she realized Fred's arms were around her they both broke apart fast blushing. She headed downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast and Fred entered the bathroom to get cleaned up. Not more than an hour later everyone was at the breakfast table. Conversation was pretty quiet everyone didn't know what to say. Mrs. Weasley thought it be a good idea if the kids went to diagon alley for a bit get them out of the house and away from the order right now she didn't want them getting involved in this. They all agreed and headed out. They were at the Flo Ginny gone first followed by Ron, then Hermione then Fred and George.

"Meet back here in a couple hours?" Hermione asked

"So around 2?" Ron said.

Ron went to meet Lavender (he owled her), Ginny and Hermione went one way. Fred and George headed to honey dukes.

Ginny and Hermione were walking around looking at a variety of shops. They went into Barnish and brukes of course Hermione needed new reading material. Ginny picked out some fashion magazines and Hermione bought some teenage romance books. It was a guilty pleasure she had.

The girls decided to go to a little café to get a bite to eat and some tea.

"Hermione? You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just worried about harry"

"I know me too"

"What's the deal with Harry you still crushing on him?"

"What do you think? I have since I saw him for the first time"

"Well Harry's pretty blind when it comes to that stuff"

"Yeah so is Fred"

Hermione blushed. Ginny just shook her head.

"Hermione you really have it bad for Fred"

"I do not it's just a crush, plus Fred never be interested in me"

"Why do you think that?'

"You see how he looks at me I'm like a sister to him"

Ginny just shakes her head.

"You really are blind sometimes, he steals glances at you lot when were all in the living area"

"Maybe…. But I'm not holding my breath"

They continued eating and started talking about the new school year.

Fred and George we at Honey Dukes looking and buying some candy.

"Hey do you know what type of candy Hermione likes? She's been down lately I wanted to cheer her up"

"Yeah sure cheer her up Gred just ask her on a date.'

"A lot easier said than down Forge"

"Oh twin of mine just get down on one knee and say" George got down on one knee and grabbed Fred's hand 'My sweet Hermione I have been smitten with you for over a year now, your more than just a book worm you're an intelligent beauty who I'd very much like to snog and shag in an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts"

"Oh yeah that earn me a good hex"

They headed out of honey dukes and back to where they were suppose too meet the others.


	3. Whenever A Chance Presents Itself

Everyone went back to the burrow they got word Harry was on his way. Not more than an hour did harry show up.

"Oh harry!" Hermione said hugging him tightly

"Hi oh wow Hermione you look great" harry said

( **A/n: yes I changed the words a bit for copyright reasons)**

"Thanks anyways. You ok? We heard what happened with the dementor attack. You must tell us everything"

"Let him breath Hermione" Ron butted in

"This whole thing about the ministry it outrageous I looked it up they simply can't expel you. It's not fair"

Hermione said.

"There's a lot of that going around lately, so what is this place?"

"It's headquarters"

"For the order of the phoenix"

"Dumbledore formed it back when they fought you know who"

"You guys couldn't mention any of this to me in a letter I went all summer without a scrap of news"

"We wanted to write mate, really we did only..."

"What?"

"Well I was in California for most of the summer and when I got here I was told that Dumbledore said we weren't suppose too tell you anything"

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he do that? I could help I'm the one who saw Voldermort return I fought I'm the one who saw Cedric get killed"

Harry's voice was raising when all the sudden a pop was heard and George an Fred appeared

"Harry thought we heard your dulcet tones" Fred said

"Don't bottle it up though mate. Let it out" George added

"Anyways if you all are done shouting" Fred said

"Want to hear something a little more interesting" George finished

With that they all headed to the stairs Fred and George brought out one of their latest products called 'Extendable Ears' Everyone gathered around the top of the stairs Hermione took a spot next to Fred taken some of Ginny's advice

" _Whenever a chance presents itself be by him"_

Fred breath quickened as Hermione got close. They started listening into the meeting the order was having.

"If any has the right to know its harry, if it wasn't for harry we wouldn't even know Voldermort was back"

The conversation kept going on and Fred could tell Hermione was scared so he reached down and grabbed her hand trying to comfort her. She smiled and took his hand. He causal laced his fingers with hers. This caused Hermione to blush and get butterflies. He kept holding her hand till they saw her cat Crookshanks attacking the ears.

"Get off it" George said. Fred dropped Hermione's hand

"Quick get it up" Fred said

"Crookshanks stop it!" she said in a scream whisper

"Get off you bloody cat"

"Chrookshanks leave it alone" With that Crookshanks got the ear. Everyone's head dropped.

"Hermione I hate your cat" Ron said

At that moment she wasn't too thrilled with her cat either she was enjoying holding Fred's hand. Fred was thinking the same thing he couldn't believe how well their hands fit together there was spark at least he felt it hopefully she did to he thought. After the meeting everyone sat down to eat making light conversation. Hermione was in next to Fred. The order started talking about the meeting again but molly stopped it and everyone enjoyed their meal. Fred couldn't stop thinking of the spark he felt with Hermione she was defiantly acting a little shy around him all the sudden so he was going to do an experiment. He wanted to start making moves towards her before they got back to school where it is a lot harder. Hermione's hand was on the table as she was listening to something Ron was saying. So he causal put his hand next to her's and gently brushes the side of their hands together. Hermione felt this and thought of another thing Ginny told her.

" _If there's physical contact make sure you acknowledging it respond"_

With that in mind she put some pressure on his hand and Ron got distracted by something and Hermione glanced and Fred and gave him a small smile and he gave her a grin. He moved his hand off the table and let it go under the table Hermione saw this and knew his intention she waited a few minutes the casual took her hand off the table and place hit on her lap. Fred was talking to George about prank ideas but casual without looking reached for Hermione's hand and laced his fingers with hers and started rubbing his thumb against her hand. Everyone finished dinner and they let go of each other's hands. Ginny and Hermione were on dish duty. They were casual blowing bubbles at each other they finished the dishes and headed up to get ready to bed Harry was already in bed he had a busy day tomorrow going to the ministry to present his case. Ginny again was asleep in a matter of minutes Hermione again was worried and couldn't sleep. She wished Fred was with her he was the only person who could take her worries away. She decided she'd go down and make herself a cup of tea that always relaxed her next to Fred. She headed downstairs and she goes to the bottom and walked down the hall to the kitchen someone was already there none other than Fred.

"Hey Fred why you couldn't sleep either?'

"Nope too much on my mind"

"Care to share?"

"Just about me and George opening a joke shop'

"Really?"

"Yeah we've always kicked around the idea, but we figure with all this you know who stuff going on people could use some laughs"

"Very true"

"I know you don't support our pranks"

"I don't support you testing them on first years but I do think you jokes and products are amazing. You're very talented. I mean you and George"

Fred gave her that sexy grin that makes her weak in the knees. And started walking towards her.

"You think I'm talented? Now Granger that was probably the nicest thing you ever said. How can I ever repay you?" He said getting closer to her backing Hermione into the counter.

"Well I uhh….I mean you and George are talented"

"you just said me, are you saying I'm not any better than my twin?'

"No! I mean yes I mean" She was officially nervous her back was to the counter and Fred was only a few inches from her.

"If you say so granger" with that he walked away. Her heart was beating a million miles and second. She thought to herself know I'll never be able to sleep. Her want for Fred was getting stronger by the minute. She decided to skip the tea and head to bed and try to sleep.

 **(A/N: Okay so I'm going to skip the whole harry and the ministry part and them on the train and get right into them at Hogwarts.** **I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far I for one am having a fantastic time writing it, please let me know what you think I'd love to hear from you readers. I plan on posting a chapter every week. I don't know if I'm going to put a mix scene in hear like Hermione getting the idea Fred likes someone else. Idk you guys let me know if you'd like that or you just want them having no problems. Also I have a YouTube channel which I make harry potter videos and am soon going start reviewing stories on YouTube. So keep an eye open for that just subscribe)**


	4. A Step Closer

The crew was back at Hogwarts and just as Hermione thought she's getting a lot of glances both good and bad. Boys looking at her with lust in their eyes and evil glares from girls. This year has so far hasn't turned out the best and it was only the fourth day Harry got ambushed by Seamus calling him a liar basically. Why can't anyone just believe Harry? She thought. Luckily Hermione and Ron sat by him none the less they will stand by Harry, Hermione just wished he had more support from his friend's everyone was nice enough besides Seamus.

"Well if it isn't pot head, Weasel bee, and mud blood. Though I must for a mud blood you do clean up nicely."

Hermione just glared.

"Feeling lonely Potter. I mean the famous harry potter is a complete Nutter."

"Wow Malfoy, I guess those Penis enlargement pills are working, you're twice the dick you were yesterday" Hermione said.

Ron's mouth fell open as did harry. They had no idea where that came from neither did Hermione but she was proud of herself.

"How dare you speak to me mud blood! You should watch your back or in your case that fine ass" With that Malfoy walked off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Blimey Hermione where did that come from? That was brilliant!" Ron said

"I have no idea" Hermione said

"I got to say I'm impressed" Harry responded

"Impressed with what?" George said as he took a seat next to Harry as Fred took a seat next to Hermione. He says Rather close to Hermione which no one other than George seemed to notice he just smirked.

"Impressed by Hermione she just insulted Malfoy badly"

"Really? Smart, Beautiful, and sassy" Fred said

"How are you single Hermione?" George asked which cause Hermione to blush and got him a glare from Fred.

"Hermione to Hermione to be with someone" Ron said

"What does that mean?" Hermione said rather mad

"I'm just saying you're not like most the girls here, you read too much and study to hard" Ron mentioned without realizing what he was saying

"So because I don't only care about my looks makes me undesirable!" Hermione said now yelling at Ron. George and Harry looked away from the scene.

"No Hermione, it's just Hogwarts guys just want the girl who likes to have fun" Everyone looked at Ron and Hermione eyes they swore had fire in them.

"Oh so I don't like to have fun, well then I won't bother you with my present anymore I'll go be boring elsewhere" with that Hermione stormed out of the great hall.

"Seriously Ron?" Harry said giving him a dirty look

"What? I didn't say anything bad"

"You're an arse Ronald" Fred said as he went after Hermione. George just hit him in the back of the head with a piece of parchment.

 **(A/N: Ron isn't purposely being mean to be a jerk I'm not trying to bash him or anything he just doesn't have a way with words)**

Fred went in search of Hermione while thinking about what Ron said about her not being what guys like. What does he know all him and lavender do is kiss. Hermione's the girl every guy dreams at least Fred does. He pissed that Ron is making Hermione feel 'undesirable' it broke his heart knowing she thought that. She is the most desirable person all the guys are ogling her. He knew exactly where to find Hermione where would his perfect book worm be but the library. He headed straight there no more than five minutes he arrived and just as he suspected Hermione was in the library reading and she was obviously crying. Fred headed towards her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hermione, you ok?' that's a stupid question Fred thought of course she's no she's crying you idiot.

"Why does he do that?" she said in a whisper

"What?" Fred said

"Why does Ron always say the meanest things?"

"He doesn't purposely mean to he's just an idiot"

Fred decided to sit next to Hermione on the chair. Little more comfortable.

"He's always putting me down even if he doesn't mean to'

Hermione looked down at her feet and Fred's heart broke he was so mad at Ron

"It's just hurts" with that Hermione started crying again. Fred pulled Hermione into a hug slowly rubbing her back. He wanted to kill Ron for hurting her like this. They stayed that way for a good five minutes Fred just let her cry. She finally started calming down she looked at Fred.

"I'm sorry, this is embarrassing"

"Don't be you can use my chest, shoulder anytime you need to cry"

"No matter how hard I try, I'll never be what guys want, I mean yeah there looking at me but its cause of how I look not for who I am"

Fred wanted to tell her how he felt about her but it wasn't the right time.

"There are guys out there who like you for more than your looks"

"Really? Who?" Hermione said with sarcasm

"Well I couldn't tell you that now could I, Guy code. So mind if I walk you to the common room?"

"I'd like that, thank you Fred" Hermione said giving Fred another kiss on the cheek.

Fred wishes it would have been on the lips. He kept telling himself in time just take your time.

"How about George and I prank him? You just tell me what you want done"

They started heading back to the common room. Where George, Harry, and Ron were waiting. Ginny gave Ron an ear full. Hermione is one of her best friends and she hates when Ron stupid mouth offends her. Ron feels horrible of course he's just doesn't realize what he says sometimes. Fred and Hermione entered the common room. Ginny had twinkle in her eye at least one thing cane out of Ron's stupidity. Ginny could see the connection between them there was definitely something there. If only she could find a way to push the towards each other. Ginny's thoughts we broken by Ron

"Umm Hermione I want to apologize I didn't mean for what I said to come out the wrong way, I just never think of how I say things and I never meant to hurt you"

Hermione just looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" she could tell he truly meant it.

"Okay I'll forgive you this last time, you hurt me so much and I can't go through it"

"I'm so sorry"

Hermione and Ron hugged and Fred got a twinge of jealously through him which Ginny saw and she smiled 'oh yeah they'll be together by the school dance if not after'

 **(A/N: I'm treating a little like high school you know like a homecoming dance minus the football and stuff and crowning of king and queen but every year Hogwarts has a dance)**

"Come on all lets go to bed" Ginny says Hermione said goodnight to everyone and gave Fred a small smile.

"Night" he lipped to hear

She hurried up stairs to her dorm when Ginny pulled her into the room and ambushed her.

"Okay starts talking what's going on with you and Fred?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on I'm not done there is totally something going on between you too"

"No there isn't. I mean I like him whom you know but I don't think he likes me'

"Oh please you know he at least fancy's you a bit, don't think I didn't see you too holding hands at dinner that one time"

"You saw that?"

"Yep"

Hermione hide her face in her pillow embarrassed.

"Oh stop it at least he's making moves on you right? Do you not want him to or something?"

"No it's just….uhh I don't know"

"Girl you got it bad"

"I know"

"Well we'll fix this"

With that the two girls went to bed. Hermione fell into a nice sleep crying really makes you quiet she thought to herself.

"Alright Fred spill"

"What do you mean?" Fred said

"What happened with you and Hermione? You snog her? Shag her?"

"GEORGE" he said throwing a pillow at him

"What's your problem?'

"I don't just want to shag her, it's more the that,"

"Wow you really like her don't you?"

Fred just nodded his head

"Well Gred you should go and ask her out to Hogsmeade, there's a trip coming up"

"Yeah a lot easier said than done"

"Just work the twin charm it always works'

"Only problem with that is Hermione only knows me for jokes how can she take me seriously, when all she thinks is I'm making jokes"

Fred knew his joking behavior catch up with him someday.


	5. Detention for Honor

Fred woke up to an annoying giggle coming from George's bed. Curious as Fred was he decided to check it out he opened the curtains.

"Uhh George why are you giggling like…."

Right in front of his eye there was George in bed with Angelina George topless

"Geez my eyes!" Fred yelled making both of them jump causing George to fall of the bed to the floor.

"What the fuck Fred?!"

"Hey don't blame me you should have put up a silencing charm or something, sorry angelina"

She just hid herself under the blanket in embarrassment. George got up and Fred just casual left the Dorm. That was something he didn't want to see. He wasn't mad at George because hopefully one day he'll be in the same position but with a certain witch who loved books. Fred was starving he got cleaned up and headed to the great hall for breakfast. Luckily for him it was pretty empty but none there less right there eating and studying what else does she do was Hermione. She really gave the uniform a good look.

"Good morning Mione" he said as cheerful as ever

'How can you be so cheerful so early?" Hermione said

"It's just one of the many amazing things about me"

She just rolled her eyes and continued to read

"So Mione I am in need of a favor"

"No I won't test a product for you"

"It's nothing like that"

"Ok what is it?'

"So there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, what do you need?'

"A handsome guy like me can't go alone so I was wondering would you mind terribly going with me." Fred said as confidently as possible though he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Hermione's breathing quickened she kept thinking 'omg he's asking me on a date, not it's not a date, yes it is, is it?'

"Hermione?" Fred asked he was worried afraid she was going to reject him, she just remained silent.

"Ok yeah I'd love to go"Hermone answered. Fred's heart soared

"Great so once its closer we'll figure out a time"

"Great"

They sat there in silent they again were sitting so close to each other.

"Oi Granger! I'm surprised you go from one weasley to another, man think a lady with an arse like that would want to be around someone more supplier than." Malfoy said

"Why don't you shove off Malfoy" Fred said getting up.

"Wow defending a mudblo…' Before Malfoy could finish Fred decked him right in the face causing him to fall in Crabbe and Goyle.

"Say that again and it me more the one simple punch," Fred said towering over Malfoy

"Why mister Weasley violence is not permitted, you will have a detention with me tonight" Umbridge said

Fred just took Hermione by the hand and led her out of the great hall.

"Fred you shouldn't of done that, now you got a detention"

"No one and I mean no one calls you that word"

"Fred…" She reached for his hand and grabbed it. "Thank you"

Hermione then let his hand go.

"Can I walk you to your first class?"

"Won't you be late?"

"Mione this is me, when have I ever cared of being on time"

She just giggled. As he held his arm out for you she took it willingly and they headed towards her classroom.

"Thanks Fred"

"Anytime Mione" he took her hand and kissed it and gave his famous smirk and a wink. And headed towards his class. Hermione entered her classroom.

"Morning Hermione" Harry said

"Where were you this morning?"

"Having breakfast with Fred"

"With Fred?!" Ron said angry

"Yah Fred Ronald"

Ron just went back to talking to Seamus and Dean. Harry just shook his head and continued talking to Hermione

"Just ignore him, so you and Fred huh?"

"No were just…friends" Hermione said with sadness in her voice

"Do you want it to be more?'

"Can we talk about this later?'

"Sure"

Umbridge came in and started her lesson or so called lesson there not learning anything. For the first time Hermione couldn't focus on her school work. Her mind wondered off about a certain twin. She kept thinking of them holding hands there's definitely something going on between them she thought why would he hold her hand so much? She felt horrible Fred had a detention she knows how bad her detentions are Harry has a scare on his hand. She couldn't stand the fact Fred was going to go through that pain. She was defiantly going to wait for him until he was done.

Fred wasn't exactly thrilled of this detention but he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Hermione emotionally or physically. He cared for her so much and wanted her to see how much he did and that he'd do anything to protect her even if that's means a detention. It's just Umbridge couldn't be that bad right? I mean she is an evil toad face bitch though. Classes finished and he just finished his dinner now he was headed to Umbridge's office. His mind wondered to Hermione how beautiful she looked even when she was sad her lips full with a pout. God how much he wanted to taste her lips its driving his nuts. He reached Umbrige's office and knocked.

"Come in"

Fred opened the door and headed in

" please sit"

Fred took a seat

"Now I want you to write this for me 'I shall not defend a mud blood'"

Fred's head turned to look at her.

"No"

"Oh yes you will dear. Your friend has a habit of speaking out in class and I hate to give her a detention over it I mean poor girl writing 'I shall not speak out' be so sad"

"How many times?"

"Like I told Mr. Potter until the message get in"

Fred started writing he didn't want to but he didn't want Hermione to get a detention he had to protect her. His hand started to burn a bit and pain started increasing. Her looked down and saw one his hand being scratched in 'I shall not defend a mud blood' this women was completely nutters. This went on for about 10 minutes. Worst ten minutes in his life not so much the pain but the words he had to write about Hermione he headed back to the common room his hand in pain. He got up to the common room to see Hermione sitting on the couch. She was obviously waiting for him.

"Fred, your back, you ok? I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you what her detentions are like. I'm so sorry you must be in so much pain" She pulled him over to the couch to sit with her. She went to see his hand but he pulled it back. Hermione looked hurt and confused.

"Fred please let me see it"

"I can't"

"Is it that bad?'

"No I just…I don't want you to see what I had to write"

"Fred please"

HE gave her his hand and she looked at the writing and the word mud blood was on his hand. Her heart dropped.

"I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't want to I would have refused and took a different punishment but she said she's give you a detention if I didn't and I don't want you having a detention with her"

Her eyes watered and tears started to fall. Fred grabbed her face in his hands.

"It's ok Hermione I'll find a way to get rid of the scar"

"It's not that it's just, you're so good to me and now you're getting hurt and I can't stand it"

'Hermione I will go through hell to protect you" Hermione couldn't believe how much Fred was doing for her. She grabbed his hand and put a spell to make the pain and bleeding stop. She then took his hand and kissed the back of his hand where the scar was. He just looked at her.

 **(A/N: Yep still no kiss i originally they were going too but at last minute changed it sorry gotta keep you waiting...yes i'm evil like that lol im writing to chapters right now so one should be up by end of this week)**


	6. Feelings Coming Out

******Hey Fellow Fremione shippers! So first thank you for everyone who has reviewed or liked or commented or is following my story it means the world to me. Please check out my Youtube channel and check out my Fremione video's I have up. Let me know what you think, and if I should make a story out of them. Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter it's my longest yet:** **channel/UCFfkPagFqEWRBMmbqXcep-g *******

Hermione looked back at Fred their eyes saying so much but neither of them making a move Then Fred started to lean. All the sudden.

"Am I interrupting something?" George said making coming right between them without them knowing making them both jump apart.

"Umm no, what's up George?" Hermione said blushing a deep red.

"Not much was just waiting for the not so handsome twin to come back. How was detention?'

"Umm I think I'll head to bed. Night George…Night Fred" Hermione said leaving

"So again how was the detention?"

Fred showed George his hand. His face turned pale.

"Oi! Mate what the hell? Is she legally allowed to do that? Why did you let her? Why did you write that?"

"Apparently she can she's done it to Harry a few times and a few others I'm guessing. And as to how did I let her I had to."

"Why?"

"If I didn't she would get Hermione for a detention for speaking out I guess, and I don't want Hermione going through this" Fred said looking down.

"Fred, but why did she have you write mudblood?"

"I don't know probably get it through my head better"

"God she's a bitch, we should get to bed. Still have class. Hey think of these couple days you'll be at Hogesmeade with Hermione."

This made Fred smile. He followed up to the dorm thinking what would have happened if George didn't barge in.

Next morning Fred woke up thinking of his 'date' with Hermione he was so excited he got dressed and headed down towards the common room to head to breakfast.

"Hey Weasley, have you seen granger?' Cormac said

Ron just gave him a look. Fred however got annoyed. Cormac has always been a cocky arse. Now he really hated him for liking Hermione besides him being cocky he's a good looking guy with money how is Fred suppose too compete with that. All he has are hand me downs and knitted sweaters he never let people know how insecure he felt sometimes he always loved him family but always never felt good enough for a girl like Hermione who has it made pretty well what does he have to offer….nothing.

"Oi Fred! Your close friends with Granger do you know where I can find her?" Cormac said with a huge smile.

"I'd like to ask her to Hogemade this weekend"

"Well that be hard considered because I know she's going with someone already"

"Oh who?"

"That's not my place to say now if you'll excuse me I'm rather hungry" with that Fred left to the great hall for breakfast. Fred made it to the great hall to see none other than Hermione. He straightened his shirt and made sure it was tucked in. How this girl made him nervous.

"Morning Mione!" He said

"Morning"

"So Cormac is looking for you'

"Really? Why?" Fred was relieved she sounded annoyed.

"He wants to invite you to hogsmead this weekend"

"Did you tell him I'm going with you?'

"Nope why let him know it's not his businesses

"Very true" Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione and Fred continued breakfast, just talking about everything and anything. They had more in common than they thought.

"Mind if I walk you to class?"

"Yeah I'd love that"

Both of them got up and headed towards Hermione's first class potions. They finally reached her class.  
They kind of stood there for a minute both wanting to say something but both to scared of rejection. Hermione decided to break the silence

"Well thanks Fred"

"Your welcome has fun with Snape"

"Always" she said with such sarcasm in her voice. Fred started to walk away when Hermione said.

"So I'll see you at dinner?"

"You better believe it" He said with a wink and left. Hermione was in trouble she was falling hard for Fred. She went into class and took her sleep and for once didn't pay attention instead was day dreaming about Fred. And what it is like to be his girlfriend. She was daydreaming of sneaking in between classes in empty corridors. Sneaking into each other's room and …. Oh boy Hermione thought what does he look like without a shirt? I bet he's toned with abs and everything. She started getting a tingling sensation a d thought I better stop. Class was just about over. Oh shit! She thought I missed the whole class. She gathered her stuff and headed toward her next class.

Fred was on cloud 9 he couldn't get over how amazing Hermione really was. Not only brilliantly smart but amazing beautiful and sexy might he add. Her skirts were shorter now and her top hug her perfectly with her cardigan. How much he wanted to kiss her lips to feel her skin against his. He was so lost in his thought he didn't notice George trying to get his attention.

"Oi Fred"

Fred still wasn't listening

"Fred" he tried again still not paying attention

'Cormac said he wants to shag Hermione"

"He said what?!" Fred said speaking a little too loud

" please don't scream in class and pay attention" McGonagall said.

Fred gave George an evil look.

"What you weren't listening you were in la la Hermione land"

"No I wasn't I was thinking of our next prank"

"Yeah sure man you got it bad don't you? You never been this way with a girl before usually you just go up ask them out snog them shag them make them want to break up with you. Then you move onto the next one a few months later"

"Hermione different I told you I don't want to just snog and shag her, I really like her Fred it was always attraction but now that I really got to know her I can't help but realize how amazing she is."

"Well we need to find a way to get you two together this day dreaming stuff is creeping me out"

Fred just rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention in class. Yet his mind wondered back to Hermione.

After a long day Hermione was ready for dinner not just because she was hungry but she ready to talk to Fred. Fred was so excited to see Hermione he made sure to get there early enough so she could see him. Just as he thought things were going great Katie his ex headed on over and sat next to him. Fred was hoping she go away that seat was for Hermione.

"Hey Fred how are you haven't seen you that much this year" she said playing with his hair a bit. He moved his head back to avoid her touch. That only caused her to get closer where she was basically on his lap.

"I miss you George you know I'm sorry about what happened with flinch it was a mistake you are the one I want." She said touching his hand. He hates being rude but he doesn't want Hermione getting the wrong idea. So he pulled his hand away and scooted away.

"Look Katie, I'm over the flinch thing we can be friends yes but I'll never be more then friends. I'm sorry but like you did I moved on so I'd appreciate it if you take a few step backs."

Katie was now shocked "How dare you I'm the best you ever had and will have. You know you want me Fred"

During this whole thing Fred or Katie noticed Hermione? Hermione was heading into the great hall when she saw Katie getting close to Fred a little to close I mean she can't really be mad I mean it's not like their dating she doesn't own him it just hurts cause she wants to be his so much. Just as she was about to run away she heard Fred raising his voice telling Katie he moved on and Katie was not taken it well.

"How dare you Fred I'm the best you ever had and will have. You know you want me'

"no I don't I told you I move on now if you will pleas either sit on the other side or go completely away id really appreciate it" Katie stormed off. Hermione hide a smirk just then Fred saw Hermione he looked worry but relaxed the minute she smiled at him.

"Hey Fred what was that about?' she said acting casual

"Nothing she just has a hard time not getting what she wants"

"Aren't we all like that?'

"I guess we are in a way"

They continued talking till George, lee, and Angelina came up then not long after that Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Funny how 2 groups became one just by Fred and Hermione becoming close. It was nice Hermione thought.

"Hermione want to go for a walk" Fred whispered

"Yeah that be great, let's go"

They both got up and didn't see all the big Cheshire cat smiles on everyone's face. They headed out the great hall and just causally walked.

"Fred can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can ask me another"

She playfully hit his arm. As they sat down on a bench outside. They heard a few girls whispering and giving Hermione dirty looks. Fred saw it was bugging Hermione. So he decided to do something about it.

He causally put his arm around her waist and brought her closer. The girls walked away much to Hermione's relief.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"I care about you alot Hermione, I hate seeing you hurt and upset."

"Thank you but I feel bad about it I mean I got you a detention and then you got hurt" she said grabbing his hand to look at it tears fell onto his hand. Fred laced their fingers and put his other hand on top of hers. He got really close to her face Hermione hear was pounding they were less than an inch away.

"Hermione you didn't cause this. You didn't punch Malfoy and you didn't make me you weren't controlling my fist. I did it because I wanted to. No one and I mean no one says or hurts you, I don't care what my punishment is"

Hermione still had tears in her eyes Fred's hand reached up and wiped a tear that fell. And held his hand there cupping her face.

"I appreciate that but I just feel bad I mean you got hurt and it's all my…'

Before Hermione could finished Fred crashed his lips into Hermione's.

 **(A/N: Alright you lot there's your kiss. Hope you guys liked it. It came earlier then I originally planned but though this was a good way to have it and it also helped me think of my next chapter. Hope you all enjoy in a week another chapter will be out Enjoy and please check out my youtube channel and see my Fremione videos and comment on what you think. Thankx: channel/UCFfkPagFqEWRBMmbqXcep-g )**


	7. First Date

Hermione stood there in shock. She couldn't believe Fred Weasley was kissing her it must be a dream. Fred started to pull away when Hermione responded pushing her lips towards his. Her hands went to cup his face and pull him closer. His hands went to the back of her head to help get closer. Fred pulled away but gave her another quick kiss.

"You have no idea I've been wanting to do that" Fred said breathlessly

"Same here"

They stood there their foreheads pressed together Fred giving her a smile and looking deep into her eyes and went to give her another kiss which she happily took. They kissed a few more minutes. Little did they know a pair of jealous eyes were watching them.

"Think we should head back don't need a detention with Umbridge"

Fred nodded and they headed back to the common room holding hands fingers laced.

They entered the common room a lot of people staring George and Ginny with big smiles on their faces. They headed over to them and Fred sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"So I'm guessing you too finally figured it out?"

"What do you mean George they already knew just didn't know how to tell each other" Ginny said giving Hermione a smirk.

Hermione just blushed and Fred just smirked.

"Hermione we should head to bed you have a DADA test tomorrow"

"Oh yeah...well night Fred" She was nervous to give him a kiss she's never initiated one before Fred could sense this and her gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Night Love"

Hermione went up to her dorm and Fred went up to his with the biggest Cheshire cat smile ever.

"Man you really do have it bad"

"Shut it."

"Whatever your say Gred"

Fred laid down had started thinking of Hermione he knew he was going to have good dreams tonight.

It was finally the trip to hogsmeade and Fred was super excited.

"Fred seriously? She's seen you in everything you don't need to look nice"

"It's a date George id like it to actually look like one"

Meanwhile Ginny was helping Hermione relax she was so nervous she didn't know what to wear it was getting colder becoming autumn but she had no clue how to look I mean yes it's just Fred but it's a date and she wanted to look nice and impress him. So Hermione went for a loose magenta sweater and paired it with a black skater skirt and wore a pair of black tights with it and paired it with a pair of her tan ankle boots she straightened her hair and applied her usual natural looking make-up but added a bit more it was a date after all.

"Damn Hermione! You're going to have to give us pointers soon" Lavender said.

"You look amazing Mione, Fred's going to go nuts" Ginny added.

She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking of Fred. After she looked herself in the mirror and thought she looked pretty good she headed down to meet Fred who was already waiting for her luckily everyone already left for so it was just them Hermione made her way down and Fred's mouth literally dropped he swore it was angel coming down the stairs how can she make simple look so beautiful.

"Hey ready to go?" he choked out. She just smiled as her offered his arm which she happily took and they headed to hogmeade.

"So where would you like to eat?"

"Hmm idk the leaky cauldron I guess"

"Alright love lets go"

They entered the leaky cauldron. And took a seat in a both towards the back they ordered food and butter beer. And just sat there making conversation it was amazing how much they really had in common and Fred had a lot more knowledge then Hermione realized she never thought he was stupid his products were amazing. Fred grabbed Hermione hand a gave it a quick kiss just then Katie saw them and headed over she knew it was a date but she didn't care.

"Oh hi you two mind if I join you? Thanks" She said and sat down before they could object.

"So how are things going with you two?"

"Best time I ever had" Fred added he knew what Katie was up too and he'd be dumb as hell to let her get to Hermione over his dead body will she embarrass her.

"Remember when we dated Fred and you took me to the bench outside the great hall and finally asked me out?"

Hermione eyes looked at him that's the same place he asked her out.

"No I don't remember me ever asking we just became a couple" Fred was officially freaking out he could tell Katie was bugging Hermione.

"He's was so sweet. Our first kiss omg Hermione was amazing. It was slow a passionate"

Katie went on and on about her past relationship with Fred. Then she went to a place Fred should have stopped.

"So have you 2 you know? I lost mine to Fred he has a habit of taken girls virginity's but your smart Hermione so I wouldn't worry. God how many girls did you told me you slept with 3 or 4?"

Hermione heart was breaking she started to not feel so special with Fred she was just another girl to date till something else came along. Didn't help that Katie was literally on Fred's lap her hand constantly touching hers. She knows Fred was being polite but she was mad he didn't stop her either. Does he still have feelings for her? Was he just using her to get sex to have another conquest done? She thought

"Hey Fred I'm not feeling too well I'm going to go get fresh air real quick" Hermione said getting up

"I'll come with you"

"No its fine you stay"

Hermione left the leaky cauldron. Feed watched her leave and then turned to Katie with such anger in his eyes if looks could kill she'd be dead.

"WHAT THE HELL?! KATIE!"

"What did I say I was just letting her know what's to come with you too that's all" she said asking as innocent as ever.

"Who you trying to fool. I swear Katie you hurt Hermione at all you will regret it now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my beautiful amazing girlfriend."

With that Fred left looking for Hermione but he couldn't find her. Did she leave? Was she really that upset? Fred started to panic he finally got the witch of his dreams but his past came and kicked him in the arse. He finally saw Ginny and harry. They looked worried.

"Have you seen Hermione? She just left"

"Well yeah flaunting your ex in front of her isn't exactly something she wants to deal with" Harry said

"Seriously? Jesus I didn't do anything Katie came and just started talking"

"You could of told her to bugger off" Ginny said.

"Can you please just tell me where she went so I can apologize for not being for firm with Katie?"

"She went back to the castle…crying may I add"

Now Fred felt terrible he had to explain everything to Hermione. Katie made him come off as a player which oi guess he kind of was but with Hermione it was different he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to rush her into anything. He had to find her. And tell her his feelings for her were true.

Hermione walked back to the castle and went into the common room and started to cry. How could I be so stupid? She thought thinking Fred really wanted her actually truly liked her. Why did Katie have to ruin everything? She though tears coming down harder than ever. She heard the portrait opening and someone rushing in. she looked up and there was Fred out of breath he must have been running to catch up with her.

"Hey," he said quietly

"Hi" she said not looking at him.

"Listen Hermione I'm sorry I should have told Katie to bugger off. I didn't intend for her to ruin our date and it makes me and cause I was really looking forward to it"

"Why so you can add another girl to your list?" ok Hermione felt bad the minute she said that that was low. Fred's eyes held so much hurt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"It's ok I guess if I was in your shoes I'd feel and say the same thing"

They sat there a few minutes before Fred finally spoke.

"Look Hermione" he said as he grabbed her hands. "Yes I did sleep with Katie and a few others girls and it was nothing serious and if I could take it back I would but I can't. Yes I was a bit a player I guess you could say. But the minute I developed feelings for you made me want to change I wanted to be worthy of you. You're the girl the only girl that has ever truly meant something"

"So those others girls meant nothing you just slept with them that's not very nice Fred especially if they really liked you" Hermione was getting mad and Fred realized how he worded it.

"No it did mean something I liked that a lot but I was never really into them like I am with you I want to be serious with you the only girl I look at only girl I want.  
Hermione looked into his eyes and could tell he was being completely honest.

"Ok I forgive you and I understand I have to get use to the fact that there was other before me"

Fred just looked at her and pulled her face to his and pressed his lips against her. There soft kiss became a snogging session. Fred looked at Hermione and knew right then and there he had fallen in love with her.

"Oh I meant to ask you today I was thinking of convincing harry to do a secret meeting to help anyone who wants to learn actual magic to teach them."

"Like a secret club?"

"Yeah exactly we need to be able to defend ourselves"

"Well you know me anything I can do to break the rules, count me in"

With that they started to think of how it would work.


	8. UPDATE! Where i been

**Hey Readers! Sorry I haven't got a chapter up this week works has been hella busy with all the new liter of pups and were down 3 employees I am in process of writing I get as much as I can a day I just don't want to give you a short filler chapter. Unless you want one then I can. I'll have it up for sure next week! I promise! Again sorry and to all who all following thank you it means so much! I'm gonna start doing a youtube channel and one of the playlist will be a Fanfic review so if there's a fan fic you want me to read of yours and review let me know =]**

 **Thank you all**

 **xoxoxo**


	9. Can we be Friends?

**So first off Sorry it took me forever to get a chapter up I was so busy as you could tell from my update, but I'm getting back on track now. Secondly I want to give a shout out! To a guest who was reading my story yes saying the writing of a 13 year old is harsh but its appreciated none the less =] I want to say thank you for your honest review it means so much. I guess I trust Microsoft spell check to much lol Thank you again for you review. And thirdly to all my followers and to people who have reviewed thank you your reviews are what keeps me going! Much love xoxo**

 **On with the story….**

Fred couldn't understand how he can have the most understanding girlfriend she was upset but she didn't make a scene like most girls do. He was sure mad at Katie though. He of course told George who told Angelina even though they were friends Angelina wasn't happy with what she pulled. Fred was walking down the hall and saw Hermione heading towards the library. How can she always be so beautiful? She was wearing her school robes but her hair was half up and down and curled loosely at the end (love those type of curls). Her nose was in a book like always it's amazing she's not running into everyone she has a gift he thought he was right by a narrow hall he decided to wait till she walked by.

She just past when Fred grabbed her. Hermione squeaked not knowing who grabbed her once she was up against the wall she figured who it was because she'd know his lips anywhere.

"Hello Love"

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Well you see I'm a wizard and I got to this school"

She gave him a light smack on the arm. He leant down and kissed her again. They continued to snog for a good few minutes.

"Fred I got to go, I got to try and convince harry about the meeting"

"Oh yeah that's today right? Who's coming?"

"I don't know I need to see if harry will do it first"

They both exited the hall and held hands as they headed towards the library. Laughing and stealing kisses.

'I'll see you later love" Fred said then kissed the back of her hand then a quick kiss to the lips. Hermione has never been so happy every time she sees him she gets butterflies. She headed towards her usual table set her stuff down and headed towards the history section to brush up on any useful information about you know who. When all the sudden a hand was on her shoulder and spun her around.

'Hi Hermione" Katie said with a evil smirk

'Hello Katie needs help with something?"

"No but I'm going to ask nice and ask you to please stay away from Fred….he's mine."

Hermione just looked at her.

"Yours, that's funny as how he is kissing me and holding my hand and not yours"

"You may think you will have Fred's heart but let me tell you something he's a flirt always has been always will be. You're too nice of a girl to deal with that. I for one don't care"

"Look Katie, I've liked Fred for a while and from what he and everyone else have told me he's like me for a long time as well, so why don't you keep your hands away from MY Fred!"

Katie was furious

"You'll see believe I know he still wants me I just wanted to give you a chance before you get hurt like I did. He cheated on me. Once he gets bored of someone he moves on quick. And by how you are I give it a month at most"

With that Katie walked away leaving Hermione. Hermione hates feeling doubt but what if it was true Fred admitted he was a player but said he doesn't want to do that me I'm different. Hermione was making herself believe it was true but deep down that doubt was there.

"Who would want to be taught by me I'm completely nutters remember?'

"Think of it this way you can't be worse than old toad face"

"Thanks Ron"

"I'm here for you mate"  
"whose meeting us?'

"A few people"

They entered the restaurant slowly one by one people arrived first was George and Fred. Fred arrived and grabbed Hermione and brought her into a kiss.

"Hey love"

"Hey you"

After about 20 mins everyone arrived.

 **(A/N: I'm going to skip the whole meeting part)**

Neville was lucky enough to find the room of requirement it was perfect. Everyone was excited for the first training day though Harry was very nervous. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were first to arrive. Slowly people started showing up.

Fred was running a little behind him and George got caught up with one of their pranks. Just as Fred was going to enter Katie was right by him.

"Hey Fred running late too?'

"Yeah got caught up in something"

"Well at least Hermione's understanding, look I'm sorry how I acted it was wrong, I really hope you and Hermione are happy'

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean we had a thing once and it's obviously gone, so can we at least be friends?"

"Sure I'd like that"

 **(What is she up too?!)**

Fred and Katie entered together. Fred regretted the decision the minute he saw Hermione face.

Hermione was waiting for Fred to arrive but the minute she did she regretted it here comes Fred walking in with Katie Bell! She was pissed and upset at the same time. She wanted to go up and yell at Fred but decided against it. Fred was heading over to her and she wish he didn't she tried to compose her way the best she could.

"Hey love sorry I'm late got caught up with a prank in the making"

"Its fine" she said bluntly

"You ok?'

"Yeah I'm great anyways I have to go help Harry set up the meeting schedule" she said kissing his cheek.

"Ok love" Fred casual walked over to George who had just arrived. Then Katie joined standing very close to Fred none the less. Hermione was staring and glaring so hard you think Katie's hair would catch fire.

The meeting was going good though Hermione was irritated with Fred he was so friendly with Katie almost flirting in her opinion, she knows it's just Fred's charm but still did she mean nothing? There just friends Fred would never flirt with another girl on purpose…right? All through the meeting Katie was so close to Fred casually touching him arm and Fred wasn't really doing anything about it. Which made Hermione angrier. She hated being jealous 'but if her and Fred were in opposite positions he'd be jealous as all…wait? Maybe I should? No No' Hermione take the high road she told herself she just ignored Fred for the rest of the evening didn't even look his way once.

Fred was a little worried Hermione hasn't even looked his way at all during the whole meeting it was like he wasn't there. He didn't know what he did. Was it because he was late? Yeah it was bad but he's never one time for anything everyone knows that. He'd have to ask her about it. Usually stuff like that with girls doesn't bother him but with Hermione its different he really likes her maybe even…no they just started a relationship he couldn't be in love with her yet…could he?

The meeting finally finished. Hermione stayed behind to help harry with ideas for the next meeting. Hermione decided to go to the library to work on some homework. She didn't get done till late. She was so upset about the whole Fred and Katie thing she knows she is overreacting but still. She made it up to the common it was empty but one person was there it was Fred obviously waiting up for her.

"Hey where have you been?" he asked casually

"Library"

"Studying?"

"Yep"

"Hermione you ok?'

"Yeah I'm great fantastic! Why?"

"Because you been acting off ever since the meeting"

"Oh wow I didn't think you even noticed"

"Why do you think that?"

"You were so friendly with Katie and her being all over you thought you forgot that you had a girlfriend or thought you did at least"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on with Katie she came up to me and apologized for how she acted and asked if we could at least be friends. So I said that's fine. It is isn't it?"

"I have no say in who your friends are"

Fred got off the couch and moved towards Hermione. Placing one hand on her hip and the other cupping her face.

"Hermione believe me I have no feelings for her what so ever you're the only girl I have eyes for"

She knew her jealously was always a problem Fred really didn't do anything it was all Katie she shouldn't be punishing Fred for Katie being a bitch.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be id be the same if Krum went to this school and you became friends with him'

Fred lowered his head and captured her lips with his. The kiss soon became more heated and Fred turned her around and they slowly made their way to the couch Fred lowered her down and laid on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist. His tongue tracing her lips begging for access she gladly gave it to him. Hermione's hand made her way to cup his face with her hands bringing him closer. After what seemed like hours they broke apart.

"You're the only girl for me Hermione, I've wanted you for a long time and now I have you I'm not letting you go"

"You promise?"

"I do"

With that he lowered his lips to hers again in a soft kiss.


	10. Authors Note!

**Hey everyone so I decided to end the story on a good note. I can't see where to go with the story next so I'm abandoning it. I have been working on another one so awhile now and it's planned out and everything so keep an eye out for that one to all the people who have been following thank you! Hope you like my other story that's coming out in the next week I'm trying to get a few chapters done so I'll be ahead of myself.**


End file.
